The present invention relates to method for producing powder cake cosmetics and, more particularly, to a method for producing powder cake cosmetics which is carried out by first mixing powder materials with some solvents so as to change from a solid state to a slurry state for more convenient transportation through a pipeline. The slurry is set into powder cake after the separation of solvents.
Solids, in general, are more difficult to handle than liquids or gases. Heretofore, powder cake cosmetics such as eyeshadow, blush on, foundation, etc., have been provided in various colors. In most powder cake cosmetics industries, powder cake cosmetics are packed by using a powder press to press the color powders into metal pans. Several pans of pressed powders in different colors are selected and then manually installed into a cosmetic compact or casing.
The afore-described known method of packing possesses the following drawbacks:
1. a powder press is used, thus the process requires a larger amount of energy;
2. a metal pan is used, thus raising the production cost;
3. manual operation is required to select and install metal pans that have been filled with powder of different color into a cosmetic compact; and
4. only one color is completed during an operation.
Since these drawbacks arise from difficulties in solid handling, therefore, a change from solid state to slurry state is worth taking into consideration.